


Crossy Road

by Im_Innocent_I_Swear



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fun, Games, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Innocent_I_Swear/pseuds/Im_Innocent_I_Swear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is very good at this game. He's about to beat his record, when Dan fucks it up for him. Something he has to pay for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossy Road

''Yes! New highscore!'' Phil yells and throws his hands in the air. ''310! Try beating me now, Dan!''  
Phil is sitting on the sofa in the lounge. He's extremely concetrated. The TV is on, even though nobody is watching. Crime... something like that. Dan is just making some cereal in the kitchen when he hears his boyfriend yell those words.  
''What? 310! That's impossible, Phil Lester!'' Dan yells and peeks around the corner of the lounge. The younger boy walks in. He's wearing a nice black shirt. ''You're lying to me, babe.''  
Dan tries to get Phil's attention by waving at him, but he already started a new game. He softly mumbles as he repeatedly taps his Iphone screen. Dan sits down next to Phil and stares at the little screen. Phil really is good at this.  
''Wow, Phil,' he says. ''You really are good at this game.''  
''What can I say,' Phil mumbles as he is still focused on the game. ''I'm good with my hands.''  
Dan chuckles. 279... 283... 291... He's just getting closer and closer to beating his record! Dan smiles and starts tapping the older boy's phone screen.  
''What!? Dan! Stop, you idiot!'' Phil yells and slaps Dan's hand away. But it was too late. The poor little animal was already hit by a passing truck. Phil stares angrily at his phone screen. Dan stops laughing when he sees Phil's face. He is furious.  
''I was going to break my highscore!'' he yells and waves his phone in Dan's face. ''And you just decide to screw this up for me!?''  
Dan shrugs and mumbles a ''sorry'' and something about ''overreacting''. Phil was still fucking angry. He throws his phone on the carpet on the floor and grabs Dan's wrists. He pins him against the sofa and sits on his thighs.  
''You made me fuck up my game,'' he says. ''And now you're gonna have to pay for it.''  
He roughly kisses his boyfriend. Hot, eager. Dan instinctively opens his mouth and all Phil has to do is push his tongue in to taste him. Dan partly tasted like cereal, but mostly like something that drove Phil insane. Phil slowly slides his hands away from Dan's wrists and lays one hand on his jaw, the other hand on his hip. Phil slowly pushes Dan's jaw up and starts kissing his neck. Dan flinches as he feels the sensitive touch of his boyfriend's soft lips on his weak spot. Dan softly moans and reaches underneath Phil's shirt. Phil pulls back and takes his shirt back. He throws his shirt in the corner of the room. Phil grabs the younger one's collar and kisses him again. Softer this time, but not less desperate. He slowly rubs his crotch against Dan's and feels a bulge. Suddenly Dan pushes Phil back.  
''Wait,' he mumbles. ''Not here. My room. Now.''  
Phil gets off Dan's thighs and grabs his wrist. He pulls his boyfriend to his bedroom. Phil opens the door and roughly pushes Dan in. Phil enters the room too and shuts the door. Dan pushes Phil against the wall and lets his hands slide to his hard cock. Phil starts unbuttoning Dan's shirt and lays his hands on his chest, drawing tiny circles around Dan's nipples. Dan kisses Phil and softly squeezes Phil's cock. Phil throws his head back and opens his mouth. He has so much to say, but all comes out is:  
''Fuck!'' a loud moan escapes his mouth. Phil lets his hands slide down and unbuttons Dan's jeans. He slides his hand into Dan's underwear and wraps his fingers around Dan's cock. Dan moans when he felt the touch which caused an explosion of feelings.  
''I fucking love you, Phil,'' he moans. They kiss and slowly walk backwards to the bed. Dan sits down and pulls the blue eyed boy on top of him. They slowly lay down as they kiss. Phil lets his hand slide into Dan's underwear and grabs his now fully erected cock. Dan throws his head back and moans loudly. Phil starts to move his hand up and down. Dan rolls his eyes of pleasure and moans.  
''Phil...''  
Phil starts to speed up and Dan feels a familiar feeling in his lower stomach. He squeezes his eyes shut when suddenly, just as he was about to come, Phil stops. He lets go of Dan's hard cock and slides his hand out of Dan's underwear.  
''Phil! What the hell!?'' he says confused. ''Why did you stop!?''  
Phil gets off of the bed.  
''You made me fuck up my game, love,'' he simply says. ''Did you really think I was going to reward you for that?''  
He buttons his jeans up.  
''Kind of, yes,'' Dan says. ''How did you even know I was so close to coming, asshole?''  
Phil chuckles, bows down and kisses Dan on his forehead.  
''You first roll your eyes and then you squeeze them shut,'' he says. ''You always do that.''  
Phil turns around and leaves the room. He peeks around the corner and says as strict as he can: ''Never fuck up my game again, love.''  
And he was gone, leaving Dan alone on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first one, so please be nice(>^-^)>  
> I was literally like:  
> ''cock... er spaniel. Oh my god, I can't do this.''  
> I wrote them during class and didn't get cought. Jesus, if that happened I probably needed to move.  
> Sorry if I made typos btw.


End file.
